Untitled
by allthingstvshows
Summary: College AU. You can submit your title ideas in the reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a new story I was working on and just finished it last night. I hope you like this AU and please leave a review.**

 **BTW I don't own Bones or its characters, sadly.**

* * *

In the darkest moments before dawn, a girl returns to her bed. What kind of life is she living? Is it the same life she was living half an hour ago? A day ago? A year ago?

No, of course not.

This girl's name is Temperance Brennan, and she's not the typical nineteen-year-old Barbie doll. She has auburn hair and hypnotizing blue eyes, loves silent films and wants to become a forensic anthropologist.

Not everything is rainbows and sunshine, though. Temperance is eternally grateful that she got a scholarship, because being a foster kid, she always felt like she had to settle with second best.

She clearly remembers all the abuse the families inflicted on her, every kind of pain, mental, physical... It's all there, and she hopes that one day it can all go away forever. But now, one year after she got emancipated, she lives on campus, experiencing all the struggles a normal college student goes through.

Tip toeing through her dorm at Northwestern University, she thinks about all the stuff she has to do, but shrugs the thought off, hoping she'll get some sleep before class.

Reaching for the door knob, she realizes that her roommate has locked her out, without leaving any warning about meeting with a guy or something, so she just sits with her back to the wall, knees to her chest and tries to read a little bit before dozing off.

She is suddenly woken up by someone stumbling with her body and falling on the floor.

"Oh my God, what the hell?" A tall man asked from the floor.

"My goodness! I'm so sorry" She stares wide-eyed, heart beating fast and shaken by being ripped from her dreams.

He sat up and extended his hand. She frowned, and looked from his dirty fingernails to his face. "Well, are you gonna help me up?" She did, and when he was fully standing in front of her was the moment she realized how massive he was.

Brennan started to reach for her books, and stacking them in a neat pile, putting the loose papers in between each of them to prevent wrinkles. She could feel his intense gaze on her, she was disturbed, so that her mind started to wander into the worst places she's ever been.

She stood up, and next thing she knew, he had her copy of "Déja Dead" open in a random page and was scribbling something on it with a marker he had in his pocket.

He closed the book and gave it to her with a smirk, walking away feeling full of himself while she stood there, half-amazed half-angry. After what felt like 11 hours later, she opened her door and slipped into bed.

* * *

 **If you see any mistakes on the spelling, please let me know immediatly so it can be fixed, also if you feel like one of the characters would or wouldn't do something written in the story, tell me so we can play with this lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'll try to do weekly updates, but this week has been really difficult and I wanted to be focused on my family and friends. As you can see this is twice as long as the first chapter, but this is what I'm looking for. As always, I don't own Bones.**

* * *

Temperance woke up before her alarm went off, damn she was up before dawn. She couldn't get out of her head the fact a member of the opposite sex had made some kind of contact with her.

Since she was a little girl, she thought something was... Off. She felt like she didn't fit in because she didn't have the same taste as the other girls, and when she started to go to high school, boys would approach her and initiate a conversation, but sometimes even mid-sentence they would literally run away from her, calling her a freak.

She voiced this to her mom, and being a parent, the only thing she said was 'Boys will be boys, they pull the pigtails of the girl they like...' Though Brennan knew the boys (and some girls) didn't like her at all, she agreed with her mom and quickly changed the subject.

Growing older and getting into the foster system did not help with her situation at all. She would go to school smelling like trash bags and sometimes hunched over because she got beaten the day before. People would only talk to her to ask her about homework or to call her hurtful names, especially when they found out she want to work with dead people. She could handle the insults until certain point, but somedays, the days they mentioned her family, telling her they didn't love her, she would walk home crying, wiping the tears away on the door so no one would tell her anything.

The only meaningful person in her life right now is Angela Montenegro, her best friend. They met in the lunch break of Orientation the first day of college. Brennan was reading a book on human anatomy and Angela came up to her asking about the drawings of naked people, then suddenly asked why she was all alone and invited her to her table. After that you wouldn't see one without the other.

"Sweetie!" She heard, followed by repetitive pounding on the door "Get up, we're going shopping"

When Brennan got out of bed, every muscle in her body protested, she was extremely tired. She opened the door to be greeted by a happy Angela.

"Angela, Again?"

"Whoa, you look like you're ready to drop. Did you sleep okay?" They moved over to Brennan's bed and sat down.

"No, Dana locked me out last night and I fell asleep next to the door"

"Oh honey..."

Brennan got up, put her hands on Angela's shoulders and whispered "I need to tell you something" She was flushed with embarrassment but continued "I think umm... I think a boy gave me his number last night"

Angela's eyes went wide "WHAT?" She screamed "Where is it? What's his name? Is he cute? Do I know him?"

"Ang calm down, you don't have to yell" She picked up her book, opened the page and showed her "Here it is"

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH HIM?"

"Please keep your voice down, Angela" Brennan said in a serious tone.

"Right, sorry" She smiled " We need to get you some clothes for the date! I know the perfect shop..."

"I haven't called him yet"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Angela!" She glared at her friend.

"Okay okay, I'll try to be quiet if you call this guy"

"Whatever" She snatched the book from Angela's hands and picked up her phone, dialed the number and placed it between her ear and shoulder.

Brennan waited while the phone rang a few times, then, a masculine voice answered.

"Who is this and why are you calling so early?"

"Umm, it's Temperance Brennan, the girl from the hallway"

"The girl from the... Oh right, yeah, uhh I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8" He said with a goofy grin, he didn't even had to ask her, they all wanted to date him.

"Okay" She said with a shaky voice. Brennan hadn't even said the word completely when she heard him hang up.

Angela jumped to her arms squealing "YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE!"

* * *

The pair had been at the mall for three hours, Brennan was tired, Angela was even more excited than before. They had found a blue dress and black high heels that, complemented with hair, make up and jewelry by Angela, were going to knock the guy's socks off.

"Ang I'm hungry, please let's get something to eat" Brennan whined, she just wanted to eat, then get into bed and wake up next week.

"Ugh fine, sweetie" She complied "You are no fun"

The food court was crowded, but they found a table rather quickly. Brennan got a salad, Angela a BLT.

"Bren, this is going to be the best date ever! I can feel it" She said.

"Although it's impossible to say precisely if this date will be successful, I feel comfortable agreeing with you" Brennan smiled.

"Uhhh... Sure, honey" She smiled back.

They dug into their meals, chatting and gossiping. When they were done, the best friends got into Angela's car and went back to the dorm.

* * *

It was saturday night, Angela was helping Brennan with her clothes, hair and make up. Brennan's roommate, Dana and her boyfriend Fox, were giving her moral support.

"BRENNAN GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" Angela screamed. She had been there for thirty minutes and showed no signs of getting out soon.

"I'm coming!" She said, muffled by the door, but to Angela's ears it was clear that something was going on.

Temperance was so fixated on her reflection in the mirror, that didn't even flinch when Angela rushed into the little room.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing"

"Sweetie, you look beautiful, trust me" Angela smiled.

"How- how did you know?" Brennan wiped a single tear rolling down her face.

"I just know you"

They got out of the bathroom, Angela sat Brennan on a chair and started doing her hair and make up, by the time she was done, Temperance looked like a goddess.

"I told you you look beautiful" She said proudly

"Thanks Angela"

Fox and Dana agreed that the color of her dress made her eyes pop, something Angela took credit for. In that moment they heard a car pull over on the entrance of the building

"It's him!" The three girls giggled and jumped to see from the window.

"Oh my God! Sully's so hot!"

* * *

 **Booth will come eventually.**


	3. Chapter 3

Only Seeley Booth would go for a run on a Saturday morning, with all the Friday nights parties, he had the park all to himself.

He woke up at 7 am sharp, took a shower, put on his gym clothes, grabbed his walkman and left.

Everything went slightly uneventful, his aching feet still surprised him, he couldn't run with the same intensity as he did in the past, he had to make a few stops, but completed his goal of the day.

It had been 4 months since he moved to Chicago, he had been in the Army for six years and he felt it was time to come back home. With a little help from Pops, he applied for Northwestern University, bought a single room apartment and got a job as a mechanic.

His life was going pretty smoothly, he went to class in the morning and worked in the afternoon, Booth felt a little lonely though. Sure, he had met some guys and they usually played basketball and stuff, but he wanted another kind of company.

When he got home, he started to look through some of his classes and papers, when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yo Booth, it's Aaron"

"Oh yeah, hi"

"Hey you wanna go to a party tonight?"

"Uhh... Yeah sure, where?"

"At the club down the street, some new guys are playing"

"Playing what?"

"I don't know man, but they say the chicks like 'em"

"Cool, I'll see you at 8"

They hung up at the same time. Booth looked at the clock, it read 2:37.

"I guess I'll eat something" He said to himself. "Maybe some grilled cheese sandwiches"

Seeley went to his kitchen area and got everything he needed, made his food and turned on the TV, sat on the couch and put his favorite movie.

* * *

He was woken up by a loud explosion coming from the TV

"The hell?" He yelped. Got up, then put his plate and glass in the dishwasher.

Booth rubbed his face with his hands, it felt prickly, so he decided to start getting ready to go out, after all, it was already 6 pm.

He finished shaving, then got into the shower, set the water on the hottest, and stood there under the shower head, alone with his thoughts.

He thought about his dad, that drunk bastard. Sometimes he was the only thing in his mind. He thought about the Army. And how guilty he felt that he was the only one left. One single tear escaped his eye and mixed with the water when he thought about his mom, he missed her, he missed her a lot.

She wrote jingles for an advertisement company, was a hell of a singer too. Taught him all he knows about women, to treat them with respect, to be a gentleman. She had soft hands and hazel eyes that made him feel at home.

His mom also put up with a lot of crap from his dad. One day, he had some sort of problem at work, came home drunk and he took it out on her, he screamed at first, but when the angriness became more frequent, so were the fists.

Everyday he would get home smelling like booze, Seeley and his brother Jared would hide upstairs and he would beat her. One day, she decided she was going to take her boys and leave for good. Booth remembers this day vividly, he was ten, Jared was four. She tried to keep them calm while she packed all her stuff, but Edwin got home early.

They saw him hit her until she was unconscious and then pass out from the alcohol intoxication. Seeley rushed to call 911, next thing he knew she was gone, and they were left to live with their father.

The day Pops stopped by his house unannounced was the best day of his life. He saw everything. The way Seeley protected Jared from the hits, and how Edwin was screaming obscenities at them. Immediately he took them in, determined to give them a better life, but raising a fourteen and an eight-year-old wasn't going to be easy.

They had ups and downs, but Hank Booth was proud to call those boys his grandchildren, and they both knew it.

He got out of the shower and put his clothes on, sprayed some cologne, picked up his keys and in less than ten minutes he was heading to the club.

* * *

He stepped out of his old Impala and went inside the crowded building. He ordered a beer from the bar and stood the watching everything. Aaron approached him.

"I thought you weren't coming" Aaron said. The music was very loud and he couldn't hear him well.

"I was running late" Booth responded, at equal decibels.

"It's okay. Come meet the other guys"

Aaron guided Booth to the other side of the room, where in a table sat three other guys: Luke, Peter and Rob.

"Guys, Booth, Booth, guys"

"YOOOO" The guys chanted. Booth laughed.

"Where's Sully though?" Peter asked

"I don't know, man. He said he was gonna bring 'his girl'" Rob responded.

"Sweet!" Luke smirked.

"Look here he comes!"

Booth didn't even cared who said that, the only thing he was focused on was Temperance Brennan. What the hell was she doing here?

She sat on the booth, he could tell she was very uncomfortable with the situation, it was like Sully told her they were going to somewhere and instead he brought her here. He went to get some drinks, and Booth decided to sit next to her and make her feel better.

"Hey Brennan"

She looked into his eyes, brow furrowed "Umm... Who are you?"

"I'm Seeley Booth, I'm in your physics class"

"Oh yeah... You don't know much about them" she chuckled, he smiled.

"Well, I guess I suck"

In that moment Sully came back with some heavy drinks for him and Brennan, she drank a sip and scrunched her face, the burning sensation intense in her throat.

"Is this your first time drinking?" Booth asked.

"No, why would you think that?" He could tell she was lying.

"Uhh nothing, it's okay"

Throughout the night, Sully kept buying drinks for Brennan and dancing with her. Booth was getting a little worried, but he didn't knew the girl that much, so he shrugged off all his instincts, telling himself that it was nothing.

At one point of the night, Booth went to the bathroom and when he came back, he saw Brennan pinned to the wall by Sully's entire body, she could barely keep her eyes open, and Booth could see Sully kissing her neck and his hands grabbing her breasts and bottom.

Her eyelids felt heavy, and she couldn't breathe, as if someone was on top of her. She heard screams and flesh hitting flesh, suddenly, she smelled cologne, and she was embraced in the warmest hug of her life.

"Seeley? I'm... I'm tired"

"Shh, honey, let's get you out of here, okay?"

She nodded and put her head back in the crook of his neck, her whole body flushed against his, she was falling asleep, so Booth decided to pick her up, put her in his car and take her to his house until she was better.

He sat her on the front seat of his car, put on her seatbelt and tucked her hair behind her ear so it wouldn't be on her face. With that, he went straight home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't been consistent with the updates, but I've been busy this vacations, I promise it will get better...**

 **I don't own Bones or its characters.**

 **What you're about to read is based on my aunt's experience, so please don't leave a review saying that's imposible :).**

* * *

He got home and parked his car, stayed in his seat, watching her, admiring her. She looked so beautiful tonight, he felt jealous of Sully and of every man who has had the pleasure of even looking at her. She was passed out in the passenger's seat, he could see her breasts rising and falling with every breath she took.

Booth carried Brennan bridal-style to his apartment, the elevator was broken so he went up the stairs, so gently, trying to avoid any discomfort for Temperance. When he got to his floor, he struggled to open the front door, but succeeded.

Her eyes shot open at the same moment he was laying her on the couch, she tried to stand up, but her head collided with Booth's in the process, who was still crouching in front of her.

She didn't even registered the pain, her instincts kicked in, and as a reaction of seeing a semi-unknown face in a completely unknown place, she screamed her lungs out.

"Ouch! Oh my god!" He immediately put his hand to his forehead "Stop screaming! What's wrong with you?"

She stopped screaming and her expression changed to a hurt astonishment. "What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you? How do you expect me to react when I wake up in a stranger's couch?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hush! You're gonna wake up the neighbors!" He mirrored her tone absentmindedly.

She opened her mouth to argue, but a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea came over her and she puked all over herself and the floor. Temperance Brennan bursted into tears.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed.

"Whoa whoa, hey it's okay" He reassured her. "Let's get you cleaned up, can you walk to the bathroom with me?"

"I'm dizzy"

"C'mere, I'll carry you"

She gives him a confused look.

"I carried you up the stairs, I think I can handle the bathroom"

He didn't wait for a response and just proceeded to pick her up, she instantly wrapped her hands around his neck.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Brennan's dizziness intensified in such a way that Booth had to intervene and help her strip off her clothes while she used her remaining strength in holding up against the wall.

Booth was going insane, he hadn't expected to be this needed, so when she asked him to help her with her clothes, he started to recite all the saints.

Finally in just her underwear, he got her into the shower and used a sponge to clean her up, her eyeliner was running and her lipstick was smudged, she was crying of embarrassment and her tears were mixing with the water, she felt so sick.

When he was done washing her, he sat her on the toilet and went to get her an undershirt and some boxers, he came back to find her leaning a little bit on the sink. She couldn't keep herself straight.

"Work with me here, okay? Let's get you dressed" he sighed and she nodded weakly.

Booth put on his shirt on her, he couldn't help to think how beautiful and innocent she looked, undid her bra over the clothes and put it aside, he then realized he had a major problem: her panties.

"Temperance" He said out loud. "I need you to do something for me. I'm going to step outside and I need you to take off your panties and put on this boxers for me, okay?"

She couldn't help but nod. She felt really ashamed that a simple task like changing her clothes would be so difficult.

Brennan finished changing and called to Booth, he tried to help her up, but her eyes went really wide, he knew what that meant, so he instinctively put the trash can in front of her with one hand and held her hair with the other while she threw up a second time.

Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes and sniffled as she sat up again.

"Hey let's go to bed, I'll take the recliner" Booth offered.

"Okay" It was the first word she had said in over an hour.

* * *

Booth put her on the bed, tucked her in and caressed her hair gently "Good night".

"Good night"

This didn't last long though, half an hour later, she was running for the bathroom again, making it to the toilet just in time.

Booth could hear her emptying the contents of her stomach, by the sound of it, he deducted that she could be there all night, so he grabbed two pillows and a blanket and made his way over to the bathroom.

He found her with her head resting on the edge of the tub, when she heard him come in she perked her head and saw directly into his eyes, she grimaced, put her hand on her stomach and kneeled once again in front of the toilet, she was pale, sweating and shivering, so he left the pillows and blanket on the floor of the bathroom and went to get a wet cloth for her forehead.

Brennan heaved, coughed and spat, if she knew this were the consequences of her actions, she would've stayed home reading her favorite book. She started crying for the 3rd time this night, and that's how Booth found her.

He sat next to her, and pressing the cloth to her forehead, he asked "Hey, why are you crying?"

"I shouldn't have gone to that 'date' with Sully" She whimpered.

"Temperance, you did nothing wrong, Sully tried to get you drunk so you would sleep with him, in this situation, you are the victim, so right now, we are going to get you through this"

Hearing him talk only made her cry harder, so she engulfed him in a tight hug and buried her face on his chest, sobbing quietly.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Booth"

"You're welcome" He smiled.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until another wave of nausea took over Brennan and she broke the hug, only to throw up again. Booth held her hair and rubbed her back soothingly.

This went on for a couple of hours and after what felt like an eternity later, Booth fell asleep against the wall, with the two pillows supporting his back and Brennan curled up to his chest, the blanket draped over them.

* * *

 **In the name of our God Almighty, please leave a review. This whole fanfic is thanks to u (you know who you are) LOLOL.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Do you even remember me? LOL**

 **I know I told y'all I would update more often but this one was tough to write, besides, I assure you that I will finish this story, even if it takes years to do so...**

 **I don't own Bones :D**

* * *

She slowly woke up, feeling like she was embraced by a warm cloud, a bright light was peeking through the curtains, she could hear a loud noise coming from far, but not too far, she heard a male voice:

"Back in black I hit the sack I been too long I'm glad to be back..."

When she tried to move, she noticed two things: She wasn't in her dorm and she was incredibly sore. She felt a little lost and disoriented. How did she end up in this situation? Who is singing out there? Why is she in another person's clothes?

Finally, it all came back to her. She could see a series of flashbacks going through her mind. A blue dress, a bar, the feeling of someone groping her, waking up in a foreign house, and finally, the face of Seeley Booth as she fell asleep.

Her eyes went wide as she sat up abruptly in bed, a loud gasp escaping her lips. Looking around, she found two blue pills and a glass of orange juice, with indications of 'eat me' and 'drink me' written on a piece of paper. Brennan recognized the medicine as a strong pain reliever she used to take when her foster parents would beat her.

After finishing her glass of juice she tried to get up slowly, to avoid any discomfort. She felt weak and a bit dizzy, but gathering all the strength she had left, Temperance Brennan decided to walk outside.

Using the wall for support, she tumbled through a really long hallway. A thousand scenarios went through her mind. She could see him cooking some pancakes, but he hadn't realized she was staring at him.

"Seeley?" She decided to let her presence be known.

He jumped away from the stove "Jesus!" He yelped.

She got close to him, startled herself, but she pushed the fright away and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine"

"I'm sorry I scared you"

"You didn't scared me, you surprised me" He smirked, making her smile.

"Hmm... Sure" Brennan laughed.

"Well, how are you feeling?" He changed the subject, a little concerned for his patient.

"I'm fine, why are you asking me that?" Becoming a little suspicious.

He could almost see the wheels turning inside her head, and she came to a surprising conclusion.

"Did we have..."

"NO, OH MY GOD!" He said, clearly alarmed.

Now it was her turn to be scared, it looked like she was about to cry, but Booth was quickly to reassure her.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant! I'm sorry... Do you remember anything?"

"I.. I remember a bar, Sully was with me..." Her eyes seemed lost, all the color drained from her face. "If we didn't do anything, why am I in this clothes?"

"Why don't we go over to the couch, huh? So I can explain you" He said, trying to stay as calm as possible, in case she freaked out. "Do you want some pancakes?"

"I'm not hungry"

* * *

"... So I decided to take you home and put you to bed, but you woke up feeling... Bad"

"Wait, what do you mean by 'bad'?"

"You puked all over yourself and I had to bathe you and change your clothes"

Brennan was beyond embarrassed at this point, she buried her face in her hands and whispered "Did I do anything else?"

"Well, you couldn't keep anything down, so we kinda slept on the bathroom floor"

"WHAT?" She screamed, standing up and starting to pace around the living room area.

She started mumbling words he couldn't understand, his first guess was that she was speaking another language. So he put himself in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hey what's up with you? Was that another language?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter now, I have to go" She said suddenly, her face a deep shade of red.

She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he stood firmly but gentle with her at the same time.

"Let me go, please... I need to call my friend, I don't know what I'm going to do..."

"Okay, there's the phone, I'll check on your clothes, to see if they dried"

She dialed the familiar number of Angela's dorm room, and waited patiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Angela? It's me"

"Oh my God, Sweetie! Where have you been? You didn't come home last night, are you with Sully?" She asked with a playful tone in her voice.

"Hmm... Angela, far from that, I'm at Seeley Booth's house"

"Wait, who?"

"Seeley Booth, he's in our physics class"

"Honey, I know who he is... The real question is, why are you in his house?"

"Can I talk to you in person?"

"Sure, Sweetie"

In that exact same moment, Booth came into the room with her clothes in his hand.

"They're all cleaned up"

"Thank you" She smiled "Where can I change?"

"The bedroom's just fine"

She went back inside, he offered help, but she insisted she could do it on her own, a surprisingly short time later, he heard the door open and she emerged.

"Hey, I was thinking maybe I should drive you home..." He offered casually.

"Hmmm, I'll guess I'll accept, but only because I have no other way to go" She said, with a semi-hidden stubborn tone.

* * *

He owned a two-door black Chevrolet Impala. When Brennan got in, the first thing that she could perceive was the surprisingly strong fragrance of her own perfume, she sat awkwardly on the leather passenger seat, thinking about her lack of conscience the first time she had been on the car. It amazed her the fact that Seeley was so strong that she could easily move her around, because she was no small woman.

The car ride per se, was weird, he was focused on the road and she was trying her best to look out the window and not think about the embarrassing moments she's had to face in the last 24 hours, but failed miserably. Temperance wanted nothing more than to jump out and forget everything happened, but he had been so kind to her, and didn't seem to care that he saw her puking her guts out.

She started to sneak little peeks at him, he was wearing a black t-shirt and some jeans, his muscles too big for the sleeves. His face looked soft, she guessed he had shaved recently. The expression he had on his face and his symmetrical features made him a suitable mate, or a "hot guy" as Angela would say.

Brennan only knew she was home when he kindly put his hand on top of hers and she snapped out of her thoughts.

He could practically read the insecurities that were written all over her. She was jumpy, looked nervous, had wide eyes every time he spoke to her. Someone would say she was almost afraid of him, but he didn't give it much of a thought, he mentally said that she needed to open up to him more, and sure as hell he was going to be there for her when that moment came.

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, big thanks to my friend who has helped me write all of this**

 **Please leave a review to let me know if you like the story or if you have any ideas you want to submit, I'll keep them in mind, I promise 3**


End file.
